


争   02

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 西平鹤豆×莲，4A1O黑/帮组织设定搞黄无脑爽文，OOC
Kudos: 2





	争   02

车里充满着沉闷的气息，门窗紧闭连空气都变的稀薄。

川尻莲端正地坐在后座，他不动声色地低着头，身子都快坐得僵直了，双手不自然相互揉捏着，好像要把指节扯断一样。

来自不同Alpha的气息围绕着他，几乎无孔不入。

口，鼻，肌肤。到达了快要渗透的地步。饶是他在来之前打了加倍的抑制剂，也完全经不住这样的包裹。

而且，他明显可以感觉到有一道视线在注视着自己，烧得他的头顶发热。

他抬眼看了一眼前面副驾驶上坐着的川西拓実，对方若无其事地移开了视线。

吉本司楽在那位叫鹤房汐恩的Alpha走后，就直接把自己交给了这三个人。本来也就在一个尴尬的处境，对方大概也没什么好话对自己，四个人之间都没有多言。

他其实并没有太认识这些人。只知道自己身侧坐着的人叫豆原一成，副驾驶上好看的红发叫做川西拓実，以及正在开车的，初次见面就把所有情绪藏起来的大平祥生。

这些名字是他来之前就知道的，今天见了一面算是把脸对上了。那个走掉的人就是鹤房汐恩，脾气不太好的样子。

不过也难怪对方摔门而去，莫名其妙要和一个omega结合授精，而且在这之前还完全不认识，是谁都会膈应，他自己都觉得荒谬。

况且标记是一生一次的大事。

想到这里，川尻莲心里难受了一下。

如果可以他也不想这样，他本来就是不受孕体质，现在24岁，又正处于受孕绝佳年龄段的末期，没有时间让他去找一个相互喜欢的人再去好好准备。

其实他能感受到这四个Alpha的强大，在会议厅的时候他就快要被压的喘不过气来，要不是吉本司楽示意他们收敛，他恐怕会失控。

现在吉本司楽不在，三个人似乎也没了限制，尤其是前面的川西拓実，完全是故意散发自己的气息。

他又忍不住抬头，却意外地对视了。

那双好看的眼睛似乎带着挑剔与不耐。

“你真的是omega吗？”

川西拓実看了一眼后视镜里面坐的端正的人，又皱起了眉头。鼻息间若有若无的冷莲香完全不像是来自一个omega，要不是他不排斥这个气息的话，他甚至要怀疑对方根本就是个A了。

在鹤房汐恩走后，吉本司楽也没有再多的话，把刚见面还没几句话的人留下就自己先走了。临走前只吩咐他们三个人送川尻莲回总宅。

他一向冷血，这一点从鹤房汐恩就可以看出来。对于有自己血缘的鹤房汐恩就是如此，他原本以为川尻莲沾了那个女人的光，会被特殊对待，现实却大相庭径。

他在意的，从头到尾只是那个女人。

女人的遗愿是让川尻莲生个孩子。那么只要川尻莲生下一个孩子就好，至于是谁的，怎么怀上，都不在他关心的范围之内。

所以，才让一个Omega和四个Alpha共处一室。选择了他们四个不过是因为方便，大家本质都是工具人。

川西拓実在心里冷笑一声，发现对方只是看着窗外并没有理会自己，顿时火上心头，干脆提高了音量。

“你说——”手指敲击着车窗的边缘，黑色的窗户纸映出他充满着恶意的侧脸，“既然这么想让你怀上，打一支药把你丢到Alpha圈里不就好了。”

他故意把语速放慢。

“一个一个轮过去，怎么都会中的吧？”

果不其然，那双放在膝盖上的双手攥紧了，川西拓実愉悦的吹了声口哨。

“所以，那老头子对你也不怎么样嘛。”

“要不今晚我就帮你完成？”

似乎是自己的话刺激到了对方，那双眼睛恶狠狠地盯住了自己，带着刀锋一般的凌厉。

川西拓実被这样的目光震慑了一下，一种异样的感觉在体内翻涌升腾，他挑了挑眉，随即露出一个意味深长的笑。

“拓実，你少说几句。”

一旁开车的大平祥生波澜不惊的开口，川西拓実也不再刻意刁难，又笑着看了一眼身后的人，闭目养神。

之后车里又恢复到了先前的沉闷，大平祥生还是专心开车，而川尻莲则惊奇的发现那倒焦灼的视线另有其人——他朝一侧偏过头，豆原一成毫不避讳的盯着他。

这样不带恶意的打量更像是一种好奇，川尻莲又对着他眨了眨眼，对方才意识到自己的失态，有些慌乱地别过了脸。

川尻莲原来想开口问问他为什么要看着自己，只是车里的氛围确实不好，到嘴的话又被咽下了肚。

终于还是没人再打破这样的场景，直到大平祥生的车稳稳地停在了别墅的铁门前。

“到了。”

他说着转了一圈钥匙，车里亮着的光一下子熄灭，归于寂静。

川西拓実首先下了车，川尻莲还没反应过来自己身边的车门就被打开，穿着西装的男人和黑夜几乎融为一体，欠着身子站到一边。

川尻莲下意识地朝他笑笑表示感谢，随后也下了车。

他的身子有些发软，接触到外界空气的那一瞬间，不由得猛吸了一口空气。前面大平祥生和川西拓実并肩走着，一旁的豆原一成倒是意外的跟着他。

“刚刚在车里很难受吧。”

没有想到对方会关心自己，川尻莲有些受宠若惊，瞥了一眼身侧的人，连忙礼貌地回应。

“其实也还好，我今天打了很多抑制剂……”他笑的有些牵强，说着说着就低下了头。

其实对于这样强大的Alpha他还是会害怕的，没有人在意他的时候还能憋住，豆原一成不知道是不是一时兴起的关心让他一下子就快要绷不住了。

川尻莲感到鼻腔里酸酸涩涩的，眼眶里也涌起暖流。他又深吸了一口气，试图将这一瞬的软弱憋回去。

“我会让他们注意一点的。”

听到对方信誓旦旦的承诺，川尻莲不由转过头认真去看对方。

“我们平时不太接触Omega，所以一时间可能还没习惯。”

豆原一成的声音带着少年特有的清澈，之前吉本给他看过这四个人的信息，记忆里对方是19岁的年纪，放在一般人身上还是个高中生的年纪。

这样的人却已经在黑道混了许多年了啊……川尻莲心里想着，对于住进眼前的别墅更加的紧张了。

“汐恩哥脾气就是那个样子，他不是针对你……”两个人走了一路，豆原一成就解释了一路，反而让川尻莲觉得奇怪。

原来他以为对于自己这样的Omega，像是鹤房或是川西那样的态度才是正确的，所以从一开始就做好了心理准备。豆原一成问出第一句时，他没想过对方是认真的，可现在看来，对方迫于解释的样子，好像真的有那么一些真诚。

“豆原ちゃん这么急着和他打好关系，是想近水楼台先得月吗？”

进了门，川西拓実将外套随意丢在沙发上，一把扯开了衬衫的纽扣。他笑得不怀好意的模样，将矛头直直地指向并肩的川尻莲和豆原一成。

川尻莲看了一眼对方，那双眼睛写满了不屑一顾，不知道是在嘲笑自己还是轻视豆原一成。

川尻莲猛地醒悟过来，自己此刻也是一个被争夺的砝码了。不同于冰冷的事物，感情也是一个夺得他的途径。

意识到这一点，他突然觉得脚下散发出一阵冷意，心底好不容易驱散的紧张感再度袭来，空气中的红酒味越发的浓郁，叫嚣着剥夺他站立的资格。

额头上起了汗珠，川尻莲的呼吸变得急促，接着脚下一软就要栽倒在地。

豆原一成及时扶住了他。

“拓実哥！”豆原一成的语气有些发急，在除了A就是B的环境下待久了，他并没有学会收敛，心里一急，同时爆发的信息素和对方交融在一起，反而变本加厉地加大了对川尻莲的影响。

“别……”信息素的轮番轰炸让川尻莲的头脑变得模糊，他清楚的认知到自己身体的变化，不仅仅只是发软，一种更汹涌的感知在他体内澎湃，折磨着他。

一旁的大平祥生却只是看着，川尻莲的确没有感受到更多一种信息素的加入，但这样优质的Alpha只来一个就能让他理智全无，更别说正处于相持不下的两个人，还在不自知地释放着更多的压力。

川尻莲感觉到自己嗓子的干涸，下体那个难以启齿的地方变得湿润，随后有什么液体从生殖腔内涌出，黏腻地糊在他的内裤上。

24年来靠着抑制剂安全度过发情期的他从来没有过这样的时候，一时间显得极为不安和羞耻。

皮肤渴望着和人的接触，尤其是Alpha。可不论是身旁的豆原一成还是对面的川西拓実，他都不想放下尊严去求救。

“快停下吧……”川尻莲几乎是从牙缝里挤出这样的求饶，因为没有得到安抚他已经开始哆嗦着想要将手臂攀上一旁的豆原一成。

川西拓実首先收起了自己的气味，他轻蔑地看了一眼狼狈的川尻莲，上前挑起了对方的下巴。

“才这样就软的一副要哭的模样，你也不过如此啊……”那双手极为轻佻地顺着对方的脖子下滑，然后隔着衣物拧了一把川尻莲的侧腰。

川尻莲立马敏感的颤抖了几下，呼吸间带上呜咽。

“好敏感……才捏了一下就抖成这样，下面是不是已经湿透了？”

被对方这样的言语羞辱，川尻莲忍不住瞪了一下对方，他的身子还是软的，而且还被豆原一成半扶着，不然他一定要狠狠地揍对方一拳。

“不过这含着眼泪的可怜样倒是像一个omega了，你瞪我做什么，勾引吗？”

似乎被川尻莲无力的敌意取悦到，川西拓実不再多言，而是笑着转身朝楼上走去。

“我先去睡了，明天还有事呢。”

见川西拓実走了，豆原一成也放松下来，与此同时，刚刚箭弩拔张的信息素也消停了。川尻莲这才稍微缓过来一点，小口小口地呼吸着。

对面的大平祥生却突然走过来。

“一成要好好学习一下怎么收敛自己的信息素哦，光保证可不行。看莲君现在这个样子，也有你一半功劳。”

大平祥生唇角带着三分笑意，似乎是在善意的提醒，但川尻莲却一下子觉得危险逼近。大平祥生在告诉他们，尽管当时他走在前面，却依然留心着身后的动静——他们的对话，对方全听到了。

“抱歉……”豆原一成闻言立刻看向川尻莲，带着歉意的表情看上去十分的真诚。

川尻莲都快不清楚对方是真的还是装的了。

“好了，一成也先上去吧。我等会带莲君去汐恩的房间睡。”

等到被豆原一成交到大平祥生手里，川尻莲才反应过来对方对自己的称呼。

亲切而尊敬。

鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的梅子烟草的气息，大平祥生能够很好的控制住自己。和这样的人相处的确会很舒适而且充满了可靠，难怪豆原一成愿意听从对方的话先上了楼。

十分的有分寸，把刀尖裹在了棉花里。这种人在狠起来的时候未必会比张扬外露的川西拓実少一丝半毫。

川尻莲的脚还软着，大平祥生也就搀着他往楼上走。

“老爷子的意思是你在我们的房间里轮流过夜，今天你才刚来坐了一天飞机肯定也很累，正好汐恩那小子耍脾气，今天晚上你就睡到他的房间。”

说话间两个人已经走完了所有台阶，正对着台阶的一个门紧闭着，大平祥生上前将门打开。

入眼是一张大到可以容纳至少五个人的床。

“汐恩睡相不好，又喜欢舒服，所以床很大。”大平祥生笑着向他解释。

又领着人介绍了一下房间的环境，大平祥生从衣柜里翻出一套睡衣，“不知道从哪里说的，什么都用带Alpha气息的东西会影响你的体质，所以我们每个人的房间里都给你准备了日常的用品。”

大平祥生手里拿的睡衣就是一套很普通的棉质睡衣，川尻莲朝衣柜里面看了一眼，一排衣服挂着也瞧不见什么特殊的。

“其他东西我也不好碰，贴身的内裤等会莲君自己找吧？”大平祥生说着又补充了一句，“毕竟是另一个Alpha的私人领域，我不好侵犯太多。”

经历了刚刚那一场，这么温柔的大平祥生明显让川尻莲稍微安定了一点，他抱着从对方手里接过的睡衣点点头表示理解。

“那接下来——”大平祥生突然朝川尻莲靠近，随后低下了头。

川尻莲被对方突如其来的接近楞了一下，直到那双嘴唇即将触碰到自己才反应过来，朝后退了退用手挡到脸前。

“等等！”他有些慌张。

“莲君刚刚被他们炸信息素弄得很难受吧？”大平祥生却不依不挠，双手抵住川尻莲的肩膀将人一点一点往后带，然后压在床上，他轻轻开口，“你闻。”

川尻莲下意识地遵从对方轻嗅了一口空气，这才发现苦艾的味道几乎充斥着整个房间，虽然只是淡淡的，在大平祥生的身边时根本不会引起注意。但只要对方离开，在这样的房间里呆满一晚上，那种情欲涌动的情况肯定会再有的。

看到身下的人一下子变得无措，大平祥生知道对方也肯定意识到了，他再次凑近了对方。

“抑制剂已经被收走了。”

“你现在需要的——”他将嘴唇贴上川尻莲的唇瓣，两个人的呼吸交融在一起。

“是一个临时标记。”

川尻莲第一次和人亲吻，大平祥生的嘴唇是柔软的，贴在他的嘴唇上并不觉得干涩，反而热热的，好像再这样贴一会，就会被融化开来。他有些紧张地紧闭着嘴唇，身体因为这样的接触微微颤抖起来。

“你不知道临时标记吗？”

大平祥生伸出舌尖在对方唇缝舔了一下，声音变得低沉，“把嘴巴张开，让我进去。”

脑子里面一片浆糊，川尻莲就这样在大平祥生的引导下分开了紧闭的唇瓣，一截湿软地舌头滑了进来，进入了他的口腔。

舌头搅动交缠的声音在耳边响起，川尻莲整个人都不好了。这是他第一次和人接吻，那种柔软湿热且缠绵的感觉几乎要将他逼疯。他颤抖着，全身肌肉都变得紧绷。

Omega天生不会拒绝Alpha，而且总能因为Alpha的触碰得到安慰，甚至自发的产生反应从而取悦Alpha。

“怎么这么紧张？”

似乎是川尻莲完全被动的模样让大平祥生没能得到乐趣，对方抬起头轻轻地询问。

“因为是第一次……”

川尻莲有些自暴自弃地闭上了眼，Omega对于Alpha的遵从让他的内心有些一些失落——因为他没有取悦到身上的Alpha。

“我还以为莲君很有经验了呢。”大平祥生却突然笑了笑，再次俯下身，柔声安慰着，“不要紧张。”

“因为我也是第一次。”

TBC


End file.
